Blogger's
by ILoveGlitch
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik all are nobody's at their high school for them is great, They made a Blog everyone follows, but no one know it's them everything is great in till Yami and his friends notices them, will there secret be uncover? Anzu bashing
1. Mysteries blogger

"_Is the queen of the school falling off her throne? the __Pharaoh of the school could be dumping her so look out princess he might be free." –mysteries blogger _

"Did you hear Yami might be free to date?"

"Who know the queen could fall ha."

"Well she is a slut."

"I'm not surprise."

Yugi and his friend, Ryou and Malik, where sitting in the back of the class they were invisible to all.

"So where did you hear that Yugi" Ryou whispered

"Yeah it seems like you got an interview from Yami himself" Malik whispered

Yugi giggle "Yeah right like he'd talk to me."

"You never know" Ryou singed

"YAMI WHAT THE HELL IS THE MYSTERIES BLOGGER TALKING ABOUT YOU CAN NOT LEVAE ME WE ARE PERFECT TOGETHER!" Everyone heard Anzu in the class room and walk out to the hall to see Anzu and Yami. Yami had an angry look and everyone in school knew you never piss off Yami.

"Listen Anzu you knew we would never work out so all I got to say is were over And done with." With that Yami walk off

Anzu angered yelled "what are you all staring at!" then she walk over to her friends

"So Anzu what are you going to do? I mean all the girls will be all over Yami"

Before Anzu could answer a student yelled "Well she was a slut I really did expected it"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MIA!" Anzu could never hold her anger

"Sorry sweetheart but just stating facts don't be a downer." Mai said

Anzu walked off with all of her so called friends

"Hey Yugi-" Ryou and Malik turned around to find Yugi missing

Malik smirked looking at Ryou "He had to go in to gossip mode" He whispered

Ryou made an "oh" face and nodded

Anzu walk out of the class room her head up never down

"So Anzu what are you going to do? Yami is going to find a new girlfriend you know."

"No he won't he'll never find a better girlfriend than me _you know_."

None of her friend or her notice Yugi in the bushes listening to every word and recording

"You did cheat on him with 20 different guys." Vivian said

"And you got an abortion after you found out you were pregnant with Fred's baby." Red said another one of Anzu friends

Anzu scoffed "well it wasn't Yami's and I want Yami's baby."

"How do you know it wasn't Yami's?" Red asked

Anzu looked at her like she was stupid "Because he was on vacation with his family and I only had sex with Fred for 2 months that's why."

They talk about stupid stuff after that when they left Yugi got out and decided to show Ryou and Malik to see if he should put it on his blog. He ran down the hall way but ended up on his back with someone on top of him his eyes were closed but he heard.

"Way to go pharaoh nice catch"

"Ha-ha Good one Bakura."

"You guys are idiots."

Yugi opened his eyes and saw Yami lying on top of him and didn't look like he was moving soon. Yami was in his own trance _'WOW he has pretty eyes'_

"Um….could y-you get off" Yugi asked quietly

Yami snapped out of his trance and blushed realizing he was still on him "S-sorry" He mumbled all his friend looked at him wired Yami always blamed it on the other person and he was blushing

"YUGI"

Everyone turned or in Yugi's and Yami's case looked up to see Ryou and Malik running up, when they got there Ryou not meaning to pushed Yami off into the wall and helped Yugi up while everyone was watching Yami

"Thanks Ryou I'm fine, but…." He trailed off looking at Yami Ryou look over to Yami and gasped

"OMRA I'm so sorry I was just so focused on helping Yugi." Ryou bowed and grab Yugi and Malik who was eyeing Marik and ran off

"Wow that kid looked like a poor lost bunny but he was cute" Bakura said

"Yeah and I think Yami likes the shrimp." Marik

"HE'S NOT A SHRIMP!" Yami blush after that outburst while Bakura, Seto, and Marik smirked

"You got it hard Yami" Seto said in a teasing voice's

"Shut up and let's go" Yami walked off the other shrugged and followed

"So Yugi what did you get for the blog?" Ryou question since Yugi refused to talk about the hall way accident

"I'll show you at my house ok?" Yugi looked at both of them

Malik shock his head "maybe Ryou so no one walks in on us, your dads at another dig right?"

Ryou got a little sad "Y-yeah I by myself again"

Malik slung his arm over Ryou "well I'm staying with you my sister went to Egypt for a bit so no if's, and's, or but's about it got it?"

Yugi looked up "Me to, grandpa went on another dig so I'm all alone, so might as well be alone together Right?"

Ryou smiled _'I have great friends' _"yeah let's get your stuff Yugi and then you Malik"

"What I'm not special to you Ryou I'm sadden"

"Yeah, your special in the head" Yugi mumbled

"What you say?" Malik glared at Yugi

"Nothing" Yugi said innocently

"Well let's get going shall we?" Ryou cut in to save them from a fight

"Of course"


	2. Dirt and Pizza

Me AKA Fang: I AM STILL ALIVE YESSSS any way here's chapter 2 of bloggers so sorry of the long wait I have little time for anything with my Weight loss and studies my teachers of both don't let up SAVE ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

After Walking to Yugi's house and Malik's apartment and gathering their clothes and things they all walked to Ryou's house which wasn't that far from Malik's apartment.

"Hey Yugi when do you think Joey's going to get back? He's been spending a lot of time with his sister since her surgery." Malik asked while trying to balance on the wall

It was no secret that their blond friend's sister had a weak heart once he heard about it he rushed off to see her and stayed, it been 3 weeks and still no sign of him so far

"No he just said that he'd come back when he know his sister is alright and you know how protective he is of her so maybe another 2 weeks and he'll be back but always on the phone talking to her." Yugi giggled at the thought of joey talking in to his shoulder while walking everywhere

"Well I hope she's all right I mean if any of us were in that condition we'd be all over each other trying to take care of each other." Ryou said with a worried look on his face

"I Think I'd go crazy if you two asked if I was alright every ten minutes I might end up killing one of you." Yugi giggled out

Malik jumping off of the wall walked up to Yugi "Well then I guess we'll never be able to love you Yugi, I'm sorry I failed you" he stared fake crying but smile when he looked up and yelled "ICE CREAM!" with that he ran off to the ice cream stand like a little kid. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other before shaking their heads and following their childish friend.

"Malik you know we can eat and walk we'll get fat." Scolded Ryou

"Pfff that's a myth Ryou the only way I can get fat is if I sit around eating while playing video games like Yugi." Malik said eating his ice-cream

"Hey I'm not fat in fact I'm a little underweight even when I eat the house dry." Yugi stated with a pout

"You know you sound like Joey he says he can eat and eat and eat but never gain weight, I don't think I can and I don't want to try I might end up fat." Malik stick out his tongue while Ryou giggled

"Well should I put you on a diet?" Ryou asked o so innocently but a smirk came up and now Malik was scared

"N-no Ryou b-but th-thank's for asking." He let out a nervous chuckle then yelled "hey look there's your house lets go." He ran off at top speed just to get away from Ryou

"Wow you really scared him this time." Yugi said as he watched his friend ran to the albino house and bang on the door when he realized that they were behind him and turned around leaning on the wall like nothing ever happened

"Well I _don't _kid a round when it comes to fitness you know that Yugi." Ryou smiled "And he did say he didn't want to be fat." Ryou said as he shrugged

They walked on and meet Malik in front where Ryou unlock the door and let them in once everyone was comfortable Yugi started the conversion

"Ok so you two want to know the scope well it turns out princess Anzu is a major S-L-U-T she had an abortion and while her 'boyfriend' was away she sleep with 20 different guys in 2 months, I mean how's that possible, anyway she's really obsessed with Yami, she's hoping that if she gets pregnant with his baby he'll marry her and they live happily ever after I mean reality check it's the twenty first century that only happens in story books. So what ya think?" when it came to Anzu Yugi would use every cuss word in the book and be OOC*. Yugi look at both his friends Malik look like a washed up fish, and Ryou was in deep though

"So" Ryou was the first to speak "She the biggest Slut to live and she believes in abortion wow she would be the most hated girl in school if you blog this Yugi." Ryou and Malik who got over his shock looked at each other

"DO IT!" Yugi jumped in shock at the sudden yell

"Wow you both jumped at that but why….." both Ryou and Malik looked at Yugi like he just declared he's straight "Right stupid question I have no idea what possessed me to ask that."

"Well since you brought it up she had her flunky's dump water on me just cause I wouldn't let her see my mirror when I had to wipe that honey Malik stuck to me face, so I need a little revenge." Both Malik look at Ryou "What?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yugi looking hurt

"Well it was already done so why should I have?"

"Um cause were your friends I would have put a worm in her lunch or or I don't know something bad next time don't hide something like this tell us there's a reason we're all best friends" Malik said knocking on Ryou's head

"Sorry I just didn't think it was that important."

"It's ok Ry-ry you didn't know any better and now you know." Yugi said with a big smile jumping up **(Oh My Ra So Cute can't you image it!)**

"Ok so how wants vegetarian pizza I know how to make it!" Malik said

Yugi and Ryou look at each out then yelled "WE DO" they both love Malik's vegetarian pizza Yugi still ate meat just not everyday maybe once a week and Ryou ate meat three times a week they both did this for Malik since he didn't eat meat but I was a little hard for Ryou **(Can anyone guess why? it starts with a B, if you figure it out you win a plush doll of Bakura X3 Hahaha)** so they didn't eat meat even when Malik says its ok to.

So they went to the kitchen they started

"Ryou can you hand me the bell peppers?"

"Sure Yugi… here you g-, M-Malik be careful!"

"What its ok I got thi- Oh SHIT!"

**BAM**

"MALIK YOU GOT SAUCES IN MY HAIR!"

"S-SORRY YUGI PLEASE DON'T HIT ME"

"YUGI PUT THE PAN DOWN NOW MALIK MAY BE A SCREW UP BUT DON'T HIT HIM WITH A PAN!"

"RYOU YOUR GET HIM MADDER RUN TO THE BATHROOM!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

After the whole mess was over and Yugi calmed down they made their pizza and ate and play some of Ryou's RPG games Yugi pull out his laptop and started blogging he couldn't wait intill tomorrow and see Anzu's face and everyone's reaction

Puzzleshipping

*OOC Out of character for those of you how don't know

Fang: Well that's all for now please sent lots of reviews Yugi

Yugi: Please 'puppy dog eyes'

Ryou "Bye Bye"


	3. Plot of revenge

Okay so first I'd like to thanks MMMG (Magi Magi Magician Gal) who has read and review my story from the day I post it. And I also like to thank Exelik and inuyasha vs black butler for the info on the whole Oc and OoC

And I mixed up where Ryou and Malik live. Ryou lives in the Apartment and Malik lives in a big house so they're in Ryou's apartment

**Please Read! HERE!**

Check out my poll that has to do with this story, it will cause major different in the story's out come so please vote if not then the one with the most votes I'll do.

On with the story~

Yugi was the first to wake the next morning, since they grow up together they all shared the same bed all of them like the idea except one problem Yugi was in the middle

'_Damn why am I always stuck in the middle, oh yeah cause I'm the smallest' _as Yugi tried to get up but Ryou's arm wrapped around Yugi's waist pulling him down _'Gah'_ Malik as if on cue rolled over and hugged Yugi like a plush doll while snuggling in his hair _'Oh for the love of Ra' _Yugi slowly started to get out of their arm when nature was calling _'oh great' _Finally what seemed hours which was only 7 minutes Yugi got out of their arms and ran to the bathroom.

Ryou was awake before Yugi got out of bed he felt Yugi moving and woke up but just to mess with him he pretend to be asleep and wrapped his arm around him to keep him in place _'Haha and he'll never know' _

"Ryou you are so dead when I get in there I knew you were awake before!" A yell came from the kitchen

'_Or maybe not' _Ryou thought nervously "Fine Yugi don't hit me with a knife if you will thanks!" Praying to Ra that it will not happen

Ryou walked down the hallway in to the Kitchen to see Yugi looking for a pan

"Hey Ryou you want eggs and hash browns with pancakes or oatmeal with hash browns?" Yugi said before looking at Ryou

"Um how about pancakes and hash browns with oatmeal you know Malik wouldn't go near cooked eggs and I don't want him uncomfortable." Ryou said gently

"I told you guys its fine I don't care, you have your own live and can eat what you want." A sleepy voice called from behind them both turned to see Malik standing there rubbing his eye

Yugi huffed out his cheek "Malik were friends we sacrifice things for each other like eating meat" he gestured to himself and Ryou, then gestured to him "or stealing from people right? Your our friend so we want you comfortable so no matter what you say we'll always be like this whether you want us to be or not." Yugi turned around to start the oven and stove

Malik stared at Yugi he sigh and smiled looking down "Thank Yugi I just think you both get annoyed with me being a vegetarian and everything" He turned to look at Ryou "and thank you Ryou I know it's kinda harder for you so…" He trailed off not too sure what to said anymore

Ryou sigh and smiled "Malik you're our best friend you'll never get annoying only when you feel like you need to be" "HEY" Ryou smirked then contued "But still what Yugi said is true now let's stop talking like those soap operas we make fun of and start making breakfast I'm hungry ." Ryou strolled over to Yugi with Malik behind him

After a nice breakfast Ryou was the first to take a shower next Malik then Yugi they grabbed their school supplies and walked to school together like any other Student while stopping to buy pokey and candy then made it 15 minutes before the bell.

As they walk in to the school they hear students talking about the blog that Yugi or _Mysteries blogger _put up

"Did you hear Anzu is a Slut, a major one at that."

"Yeah I heard that to, it was all in the mysteries blogger's blog."

"Abortions are so wrong in so many ways!"

"What's wrong with her? Is she sick in the head or something?"

"Gezz what a slut I mean really she be kick out of school! No one wants a Big Slut like that here!"

Ryou was listening while they walked down the hallway "Wow" Ryou whispered "You sure know how to rally everyone up don't you Yugi."

Yugi giggled "Well I do my best you know."

Malik tried to hold in a laugh but failed miserable, and just as Yugi was going to say more he ended up on his back

"Wha-" Yugi couldn't finish his sentence as he look up in to crimson eyes

~Puppyshipping~

Yami was walking to school he had read the _M.B. _blog and was furious his Ex-Girlfriend Anzu had cheat, got pregnant by some other guy and got an abortion throughout the whole relationship! The abortion was way over the line he hated abortions. He'd fight against it with his cousin Seto and his two best friends Bakura and Marik not for the publicity to use for their company but because they hated it.

Marik was the son of the C.E.O MasonIshtar** (NO Malik and Marik are not related I just couldn't make up a good last name)** who had die and left Marik the Ishtar Company he moved from Egypt with his sister Isis, Step brother and little sister even though his father was very abusive he stay not wanting to let his Sister's or step brother get hurt after his father funeral he tried to run the business but his sister wouldn't have it, his sister took charge so he could have a normal life but let him put his input. He met Yami at 9 through a meeting between the two business they both clicked and be friends ever since, both troublemakers too **(I know** **it makes no séance letting a child run a business but it's my story so ha!) **

While Bakura ran Yami's company with him, his father die 13 years ago then at the age of 9 his mother die they were poor and the police did nothing to help him, he'd steal for many people and one day Yami's father Aknankanon had seen him running from the cops and hid him from their sight while Yami help him into the car with the help of his first friend Marik after that They took him back to their house and Marik became Bakura's Best Friend and basically terrorizes the maids and butler's.

Yami in deep though didn't realize he was at school in till he heard Bakura and Marik laughing like maniacs

"Hey Yami look I found a snake want to see?" Bakura yelled from across the court yard while running towards Yami

While Yami ran into the school and yelled "BAKUAR COME WITH IN 5 FEET TO ME WITH THAT SNAKE YOUR DEAD MEAT!" He knew Marik was with him because he heard his laughter behind him, and next thing he knew he was on the ground like yesterday over something or more like someone opening his eyes he saw the same amethyst eye he saw yesterday the exact same way

~Tendershipping~

Yugi was looking up in crimson eyes just like yesterday then he finial spoke "Ano can you p-please get o-off?"

Yami heard him speak and thought of it as an angel "Yeah sure" Yami helped Yugi up "I'm a…I'm Yami Sennen and you?"

Yugi look at Yami in shock this was the boy he'd blog about along with his Ex-girlfriend "O-oh I'm Yu-Yugi nice to meet you."

"Ahem."

"Oh and these are my friends Ryou and Malik." He said gesturing to them embarrassed

"Hi" Ryou who was the one who cough said "Nice to meet you."

"Same for me anyway we got class so bye." Malik said with that they both turned around and walked off but not before giving Yugi a 'Talk to him look' Yugi blushed at that.

"Well we should keep them company don't you think Marik?" Bakura said behind Yami

"Yes I think we should, let's go before they get away, Bye Yami have fun." Marik said running to Malik and Ryou with Bakura fallowing him

"Um so want to walk to class together?" Yami asked with a sexy smile deciding he like this kid

"Yeah what teacher do you have now?" Yugi said with a sweet smile

Yami's grin widen " you?"

"Same here so d-do you like duel monster's?" Yugi said while glancing up with his innocent eyes and shy smile Yami's heart almost stop he just wanted to hug the boy in front of him and yell 'you cute little chibi' but resisted **(Awww~)**

"Yeah I love duel monsters my favorite monster is Dark Magician What's yours?" Yami said with a real smile he hadn't had in a long time

"Kurbuo my Favorite." Yugi giggle

"Really well I like him he's cute, like you." Yami said flirty while Yugi Blushed

"Thanks" As they walk to class they talked on and on learning about each other like they know each other forever

"WOW Your family is a decent of a Pharaoh really?" Yugi asked in awe

"Yup Pretty cool huh?" Yami said with a smile the bell was going to ring and everyone was rushing in Ryou and Malik were talking to Bakura and Marik while him and Yugi talked, then the evil ass faced Bitch/slut queen came in

"YAMI" a horrible screech yelled trough out the room while Yami and Yugi witness "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH SWEETY" Anzu screech while sitting on his lap Yugi felt jealousy rise up in him _'wait why am I jealous I just meet the guy' __**'you know him just think Heba, remember'**__ 'wha- what the'_

Yami pushed her off his lap when Yugi snapped out of it "Get it through your thick head Anzu we are OVER NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"But, But Yami I your Future wife you can't do this"

"Shut up you stupid whore and get away from me!"

'_Well at least I don't have to spy to get info'_ Yugi thought as he watches it play out in front of him

"The teacher came in the class room to see Yami sitting down looking out the window while Anzu was on the ground "Ms. Anzu please sit at your desk BEFORE I GIVE YOU DETANTION!" __

Anzu shot up and ran to her desk the lesson plan went on and while the teacher wasn't look someone would harass Anzu while she glared at Yugi for being so close to Yami this happen throughout the whole day in till the end of school

"So you want to meet up before school tomorrow Yugi?" Yami asked knowing even though they just meet he was in love with Yugi

"Sure I'd love to so see you tomorrow then?" Yugi ask feeling the exact same way as Yami

"Yup" was all Yami said before he lend over kissing Yugi on the cheek "See you"

"Bye" was all Yugi Said smiling like a lovestruck girl

Yugi turned around to see his best friends smirking at him

"So what happened?" Ryou asked but still had his smirk

"Shut up and let's go."

Before they could take one step Ass faced bitch stepped up

"Stay away from Yami" She hissed glaring at Yugi

Yugi not scared look at her with his poker face "why?" was his only answer

"He is mine and I will destroy you if you get in my way got it?" She hissed like an old lady

"Sorry but- oh wait I'm not sorry, no he's my friend and it has to be him to tell me to stay away, face to face" Him, Ryou and Malik glared at her

"You'll be sorry." Anzu hissed slithering away

"Well you just made an enemy Yugi how are you going to handle this?" Malik asked walking back to Ryou's

"Trust me I can be very evil when I want to be remember? Besides bitch deserves it" Yugi said walking beside him

"Can't wait what you have in store Yugi I love to help to you know." Ryou said walking on the other side of Yugi

"Of course Ryou, Malik?" Yugi asked looking at his Egyptian friend

"Now what kinda friend would I be if I said no?" Malik said putting his hand over his heart. They laughed while walking off planning revenge

"You know what they say Revenge-" Malik started

"Is best-"Ryou said

"Severed Cold" Yugi finished

~Puzzleshipping ~

Fang: Ok that's it for this chapter kinda sucks to me Don't Know why but anyway remembers to vote and Review Ryou!

Ryou: Please review for us 'Cute little bunny look'

Everyone: Bye!


	4. Crossdressing?

Fang: Hello people that are still following this story I'm so glad you all stick to the story and have posted great reviews on my story well not all of them are good but still thanks! Ok so the poll was closed one day ago and Anzu will Be bashed intill she's either dead or in some hospital.

So…..

On with the story

I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh

~Puzzleshipping~

Yugi, Ryou and Malik all walked back to the apartment talking about random stuff

"So how are we going to get revenge Yugi? We need ideas and fast!" Malik said happily while Ryou nodded his head

"Well Malik I have thought of a few ideas but I don't think any are good." Yugi confessed

"Well let's hear them anyway Oh I KNOW LETS-" Ryou throw his hands over Malik mouth

"Are you crazy? You know how many of Anzu lackeys live around my apartment Wait in till we get back I rather not have what we plan revers on us you know."

Malik pulled Ryou's hands away "Ok ok I'll wait." He said looking at Ryou, while he gave him an 'I don't believe you' look. "I will, cross my heart!" Malik said making an X over his heart

"Well if you two are do we're back so Ryou open up please." Yugi said moving out of the way so Ryou can open the front door. Once inside Malik bounced on his toes "Well Yugi-chan what's your idea spill." Malik demanded

"Well ok" Yugi stared then walk to the living room "So I was thinking using the blog to help, like get pics and videos to show what a true slut Anzu is like kinda follow her in disguise, like dress up as a girl and get the dirt."

While Malik looked excited, Ryou had a worried expression "Won't she see you following her and yell at you, plus if all the data you collected goes online she'll know it was you."

Yugi smiled and just said "That's why _we_ befriend her first and that way _we_ get in her group A.S.A.P then pin it on one of her lackeys."

Ryou scrunch up his forehead "You said we" he turned to look at Malik "He said we."

Yugi huffed up like a blowfish "Yeah no way I go alone with this embarrassment without you two so you're both coming."

"WHAT?!" Ryou and Malik screamed

Yugi pretended he didn't hear them "Now let's go shopping" He said happily

~Yourfavshipping~

"R-Jade" Malik corrected himself "Why in the hell do you have girl clothes?" Malik growled embarrassed in a higher pitch voice while they walked through the mall

"W-well you see my auntie stayed over a couple of months ago and she sort of left them." Ryou said embarrassed as well and using the same pitch

Malik glared at Ryou "And you just left them out in the open where Yu-Crystal can get them and what kinda aunty do you have I mean these clothes are so _so_ I don't, I don't mind them being reviling but it's just the fact that there _GIRL CLOTHES!" _He whispered the last part angrily

"Well deal with it Angel! do you think I'm ok in these clothes no but we need new ones and" Yugi lowered his voice "Going as boy's is more awkward the going dressed like this at least If we get seen no one will know it's us." His voice pitch too

Yugi was dressed in a short black dress that went up to his mid-thigh with stockings and gothic boots making him taller they got his hair down and sprayed it black with 'color on' **(I don't remember what it's called so I'm calling it 'color on' which I don't own.)** with green contacts and to his embarrassment a stuffed bra to make him look more feminine. He went by the name Crystal

Ryou was dressed in a shirt that cut under his stuffed bra like a mini shirt and short _short _pants, they tied his hair in a ponytail and sprayed it blond lighter than Malik's he had blue contacts and was wearing high heel which he deemed devils in disguise but was a natural at walking in them which Yugi and Malik teased him about. He went by the name Jade

Malik had a Love/Hate relationship with his clothes first his stuffed bra was bigger than Yugi's and Ryou's which he was proud of but he had to where a tank top a little longer than Ryou's to hide his back and the same length skirt as Yugi's dress which he hated but love the knee high boots and stocking he said 'they make me even more sexy than I am already' He weirdly was called Angel even if he was the exact opposite

Malik glared at Yugi "So Crystal where should we start? Hmmm oh how about this store?" Malik purred at him with a smirk the store they were standing in front of had many reviling clothes and sexy panties

"Wh-what no I like clothes that fit me but not show off my body so much." Yugi said with a blush

"Well with a dress that barley covers your body I think you like shopping there and it was your idea to do this so I choose the shopping place." Malik said looking him in the eyes secretly he always wanted to go in and see what they had, even dress up as a girl but his pride wouldn't let him and he knew they secretly wanted to too

"Fine" Yugi agreed "But two pair of clothes each got it?"

Malik walk ahead waving her hand "Yeah yeah Crystal now let's go."

Ryou who stayed out of the conversation shook his head sadly when Malik wanted something he got it.

Walking in they saw all the clothes they could buy and Malik walked in looking at the purple shirts tossing the boring shirt aside and looking for one that hide his back.

Finale deciding to wear a leather jacket over anything he bought he picked a shirt that showed his belly and almost his scar, and one low cut shirt like his regular shirt with the hood and everything without a second thought he bought them, with of course leather shorts _'Wow how knew be a girl was so much fun" _Malikthought before thinking_ 'I'm just glad it's a onetime thing' _As he walked to the cashier

Ryou looked at the less reviling and just grab a green and blue tank top with shorts that came up too his knee's thinking _'this will do, it's just 3 days. Thank Ra for that'_ than he saw a white dress and was staring at it. Yugi who was walking around saw Ryou staring at the dress and walked up to him

"You know" Yugi started startling Ryou "Well be the only ones to know it's you so you can buy it we won't make fun of you, it's a beautiful dress and since were doing this you can buy it and wear it. I mean look at me I'm in a dress so buy it Jade." Yugi said looking at Ryou

Ryou looked from Yugi then the dress then to the clothes he got "I can't I already have these."

Yugi smiled at him "Well a few more dollars won't hurt and you never know we might do this again so I'll buy it for you."

Ryou looked touched "Thanks Yugi. I never told anyone this but I kinda like cross dressing since my mother tried to make me and my little sis look like twins when they were still alive I really miss them and I cross dress at home just to remember my mom and sis laughing with me. This means a lot to me" Ryou opened his eyes and looked at Yugi with little tear drops to see Malik standing there with him with a small smile

Malik was the first to talk "That's nice Jade and we don't mind we can do this 2 times a month so you don't have to feel alone." He when up and hugged Ryou "Now let's buy you that dress, Crystal honey you got your clothes right?" Yugi nodded holding up two skirt and cute shirts "Ok now go buy those and that dress and let's get out of here" to all there horror the had to buy _PANTY'S _after that embarrassing experience they all left the mall

"Good thing spring break is on Thursday no school on Friday and we can start our plan I'm so excited I can't wait!" Malik said in a rush

once they got back they change and went to get ice cream Ryou was paying this time since Yugi bought the clothes then after that Malik would pay for whatever they need not all of course

"And here I thought you didn't want to_ you know_ _what_ for the plan" Yugi teased him

"Well the bitch will get what she deserves and I get to see what it's like." Malik said pouting

Ryou laughed "Please stop Mal-mal you cannot pout to save your life."

Malik blushed and stop pouting while glaring at Ryou then smirked "I'm sorry bunny!"

Then it was Ryou turn to blush

"Aww and here I thought he looked cute pouting but then again _That _smirk is _really sexy"_ a strong voice said behind them Yugi looked up to see one of Yami's friends _'isn't that Bakura…no Marik right?' _Yugi couldn't really remember while Ryou and Malik turned around to see him too

"Thanks, I think, so anyway…who the fuck are you?" Malik asked blunt

"Aww and yet I kept you company yesterday and you don't remember me I'm sadden. I'm Marik nice to re-meet cha; by the way Malik-pretty your pout is cute." The person now known as Marik said with a wink

"Are you terrifying people without me again Marik?" a gruff voice called out

"No Kura kitty I'm not." Marik said without look away from Malik who was blushing and staring at him.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" the person known as Kura to them yell

"Thief don't yell in the shop other people eat here to." A another voice called out and Yugi recognized it as Yami's

Yugi looked past Marik and Bakura to see Yami walking there way and felt his heart race, once Yami was close he spotted Yugi and smirked "Hello little one I didn't know you were here."

Yugi started to blush "Um Y-Yeah we decide to go out for ice cream and we love eating here so we thought why not." Yugi enjoyed the little pet name

Malik saw a little chemistry between them and decided to play match maker "Sit down and join us if ya want, bunny slide over a bit for the other bunny here" he gestured to Bakura "And you" He pointed to Yami "can sit next to the little kitty right there while this sexy fox sits next to me." He said while looking at Marik getting over he's shyness, they all looked at each other than Malik huffed "Well if you don't want to we can just leave ya know." Marik sat down as fast as he could next to him "good boy" Malik cooed Yami and Bakura looked at each other and shrugged sitting down

Malik being bolder then the other two said "well we should get to know each other so I'll go first. My name is Malik Ishtar I'm 16 I'm obviously a male I have one sister and one servant/step brother no other family, I hate Meat or any kind of animal dish I will refuse to eat it, my birthday is October 30 so close to Halloween I was born at 9 P.M., my favorite holiday is Halloween I love horror movies and being a Psycho. That's all you'll get out of me." Malik grab his fries eating some "Your turn Ryou"

Ryou blushed "Oh um My full name is Ryou Bakura I'm 16, male I only have my father with me, my Sister and mother die 10 years ago I hate eating asparagus they are nasty I rather die than eat that, My birthday is December 17 I was born at 4 P.M, my favorite holiday Is Christmas, I love cooking that's all since I hardly know you." Ryou said giggling "You're up Yugi."

"Ok well Yugi Motou's the name and I love playing DM I'm 16 going to be 17 on November 30 I was born at 12 A.M. I only have my grandpa never know my parents I hate eating fish had your food stare at you is not appetizing I love games and usually beat any game I play and get the high score." Yugi bite in to his strawberry ice cream "one of you guys go now."

Yami, Marik, and Bakura all looked at each other "Marik you can go first cool?" Yami asked

Marik just nodded his head "Sure first I want to say how awesome it is that you don't eat meat Malik that stuffs just nasty yuck but anyways My name is Marik Ishtar-"

"Wait" Ryou said then looked at Malik "you have a brother?"

Malik shook his head "No"

Marik sigh "NO, Ishtar is common last name in Egypt there's no way we're related any ways I'm 17 going to be 18 in June 25 I was born I think at night I, like Malik, will not eat meat that's just gross I have one older sister and one step brother and a little sister I love blood, Halloween, horror movies and number the psycho cause I'd be number one." Marik said with a smirk looking at Malik "Go ahead Kura kitty."

"hey" Malik said "he's a bunny not a kitty, Yugi and his look alike are kitty's." Malik said firmly not letting any arguments though he turned to Bakura "Go ahead bunny talk."

Bakura growled at them and said "First fucking of all don't call me kitty" Malik made a "Ha" sound "or fucking bunny" at that Malik sulked "My full name is Bakura Akio I'm 17 birthdays in May figure out how old I'll be this year I will never eat just fucking vegetables, there has to be meat in it, I have no family And out of all of you I the most Psycho."

"Wow" Malik said "…..oh I know you'll be evil bunny." He said excitedly everyone looked at him

"…"

"….."

"…."

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing. Anyways my turn so my full name is Yami Sennen I'm 17 going to be 18 this month, I live with my parents I hate eating cabbage I love games thus my title king of games, and not much really I tell you more later on." Yami said sending a wink to Yugi who blushed

They were have a good time in till they heard a horrible screech "YAMI-KINS THERE YOU ARE!" Anzu ran over pushing Yugi out of his seat on to the floor while her lackeys went and did the same to Ryou and Malik and sat on Bakura and Marik's laps

'_Don't get jealous Ryou he's not even you boyfriend' _Ryou was trying to tell himself

"_**You have a right to be jealous that's your husband just remember Ryo"**_

'_What?'_ Ryou just sat on the ground while the same thing was happening to Malik

'_Ra the bitch took my man; shit what the hell am I thinking!'_

"_**Now Now Malik you have every right to think that he's yours future and past"**_

'_What the fuck'_

Yugi glared at tea _'damn slut, I really have to get over my crush on Yami____he'd never like me like that'_

"_**Now Heba you need to fight for him don't give up he loved you before and he'll love you again"**_

'_Hey you're that voice from before right' _Yugi stood up with his friend watching him he walk to the door in a daze

"_**Yes"**_the voice answered

'_Who are you and why do you call me Heba?'_ Yugi's feet were leading him as he talked to the voice with his friends following behind him while Yami, Marik, and Bakura tried to get the sluts to leave them alone

"_**You really don't remember do you?" **_

'_No, can't you just tell me?' _

"_**I'm afraid not but I will give you help when you need it. You're in great danger Heb- Yugi a Dark force will be after you and your friends even the blond one who is away I had lead you somewhere read everything you can ask your grandpa questions too it will help I'll be there to help too." **_

'_wait who are you?' _

"_**I am you, your past life" **_with that Yugi woke up to find himself at the museum _'wa-was that just a dream?'_

"Yugi why are we here, you wouldn't answer when we called you and you just stop in front of this tablet in the case." Ryou said confused

"Have you two ever here a voice in your head?" Yugi asked with his head down

"Well yeah, everyone has but tha-"

"No like a voice you know but don't know. one you never heard before but you remember it. One that just started." Yugi quiet down

"Yes." Was Malik answer

"When?" Yugi asked not looking up

"Today after see that girl on Marik it said "_Now Now Malik you have every right to think that he's yours future and past" _but I had no idea how that happened." Malik said look around

Yugi turned to Ryou "What about you Ryou?"

"Yes mine said___"You have a right to be jealous that's your husband just remember Ryo"_ it was in my head I know that but I didn't image it."

Yugi look at both of them "Are-Are we all going crazy?" They all looked at each other than to the tablet.

~Yamishipping~

That's all folks

Fang: Please review Malik flash your rod and I don't mean the one in your pants

Malik: Aww fine. I want you to Review hahaha

Yugi: yup he's crazy

Ryou nods head in agreement

Everyone: bye and good night/morning


End file.
